


I'm not a Hero

by elizabeth_rice



Series: Teen Wolf Seasons 1 and 2: Missing Scenes [7]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Canon - TV, Mid-Canon, Missing Scene, Season/Series 02, Series, Short, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 11:11:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/798045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elizabeth_rice/pseuds/elizabeth_rice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happened when Gerard kidnapped Stiles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm not a Hero

**Author's Note:**

> I originally wrote this in December 2012. I also wrote an alternate version of this story.

Stiles realised that Gerard meant to torture him to make Erica and Boyd talk. Did Allison tell Gerard how Derek and the others had protected Stiles when Matt had targetted him? He hoped she hadn't but the thought of her betrayal made him angry. He saw Erica was conflicted between protecting Derek or Stiles. So Stiles made a choice.

Gerard asked Erica, "Are you ready to talk now?"

Stiles answered for her. He looked directly at Erica as he said, "I'll talk, I'll talk."

Erica's eyes widened as she realised what Stiles was doing.

"Where is Derek Hale?" Gerard asked him.

Stiles said, "The train depot."

Gerard went away and returned with two other Hunters. One of them was guy who threw Stiles down the stairs.

Stiles closed his eyes and whispered, "I'm sorry, Erica. Turns out I'm not Batman after all."

Stiles heard Erica and Boyd's muffled screams. He opened his eyes. Gerard was at the controls and was torturing the pair.

Stiles yelled, "Stop! I gave you what you wanted. You don't need them anymore. Let them go!"

Gerard said without looking at him, "Think about it this way, Mr. Stilinski. The longer they are here, the longer they stay alive."

Stiles grew angry. "They're just kids! They're--"

One guy punched him in stomach. Stiles doubled over in pain, completely winded.

Gerard said, "Send him back to his father."

Stiles struggled as the men grabbed him. He didn't want to leave without Boyd and Erica. He heard only muffled screams as he was dragged up the stairs. It was all for nothing.

The Hunters took Stiles back to the school parking lot. One of them pushed Stiles up against his jeep.

Stiles glared at them. "I could tell my dad that you're holding two minors."

Another Hunter stepped forward. Stiles recognised him as one of the detectives who had come when his dad was trying to solve the murders Peter had committed. Derek was right. There were Hunters in the police force and they worked for the Argents.

"Are you even a real cop?" Stiles asked.

The man grinned and said he was.

"And the Argents really supply guns to the police force," Stiles said.

"I can't use my service revolver on a werewolf. The paperwork becomes too much," he said. "I think you've been keeping a lot of secrets from your father. You didn't tell him the truth when the Whittemores got a restraining order against you. Not even when your father lost his job. So, will you be a goody-two shoes and finally come clean with your father? Or will you continue to keep secrets from him?"

Stiles was so furious. He clenched his teeth. "I'll lie."

The man smiled and returned to his car. The one who had pushed Stiles against his jeep also smiled, satisfied and patted Stiles' cheek twice before he left.

**Author's Note:**

> Edit: (1) Since these are missing scenes, anyone can borrow from here. But please include a link to the story or the series in your notes or wherever. Thank you.
> 
> (2) Lastly, I wish to thank everyone who has read, liked and left kudos for this series. Thank you so much!


End file.
